Criminal Ways
by CrazyKidd99
Summary: In his Criminal life John Morrison has expreinced many things. Fame, Fortune and Power but what he hasn't expreinced was true love. JoMo/Melina. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everybody! :D this is the new story i've been writing for a while. I didn't have time to upload this or update any other stories because of my Internet connection. I've already written 4 chapters of this story and i wanted to see what you think before i upload all of them._**

**_Enjoy! :_**D

* * *

><p>Being a leader of the Ronin was hard for John Morrison but he pulled it off alright. He was well known in Los Angeles along with his crew. The Ronin always wore masks and a leather jacket that had a red dragon on it and for John being the leader his jackets and masks were different from the rest of his gang. John had never had a girlfriend before, even though women would throw themselves at him and flirt because they knew he had that money. If he did had a girlfriend he wanted her to feel comfortable around him not threatened.<p>

Didn't nobody knew what the Ronin looked like without there masks on so John could just go out in public like a normal person but that was hard for him to do. See at times John would be mad at the world for treating him different because he was in jail for most of his teenage life. From 15 years old to 31 years old. He had a hard time finding a job so he became a criminal and he made that money and the Ronin became a hit.

John had decided to go to Burger King and get him something to eat it was midnight he wanted to get something to eat and use there free Wi-Fi. He had internet, cable and phone from Verizon but he was hungry so he took his PC to. He got in his 2011 Ford Mustang GT and went to the nearest BK. Once he got there he walked inside and placed his order and sat down, waiting for his order to be called. A few minutes later someone else had walked in with a suitcase in their hand and John looked at the person. He realized it was a girl. _she must've ran away from home. _he thought. She walked to the table that was two seats from him. When he looked at her he saw that she had a black eye and from the looks of it she had most of her belongings with her.

John got on his computer and got on the internet and went on youtube. The girl eyed at him cautiously unaware if she should walk up to him and ask if she could charge up her I-pod. She decided walked up to him slowly though at first he didn't notice her so she lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um…excuse me but can I can you charge up my I-pod for me? Please?" she asked shyly

"Sure." he said getting his USB cable and charging her I-pod. He decided to do something nice for her. Then his order was called and he walked and got his order. The girl watched him. She only had 3 dollars and what she wanted costs more than that.

John got his tray, sat down at his table and proceeded to eat. The girl walked up to the cashier and placed her order.

"Hello how may I help you?" the cashier said happily

"Um…can I get a medium fry and a double cheeseburger."

"Sure thing. Your total is $4.35"

John walked up to her, paying for her meal.

"Here." he said handing her a 5 dollar bill.

"Thank you mister. Thank you."

John smiled before going back to his table. He thought that girl was cute, really cute. He looked on her I-pod and saw that her name was _Melina_.

John ate his food and surfed the web. The girl smiled at the guy who paid for her food. He seemed nice but she always looked men a different way. Her mom was beaten by her dad, her boyfriend beaten her that's why she had a black eye. She would be scared at them but he seemed nice. John then sent his friend Claire a message.

_JoMo: Hey Claire._

_Claire: Hi JoMo. Whatcha doin' _

_JoMo: At BK like always. Can i ask you a question?_

_Claire: Sure._

_JoMo: Do you know a girl name Melina?_

_Claire: yep. you know her?_

_JoMo: she came into BK with most of her belongings, all she did was ask me to charge up her I-pod._

_Claire: What do she look like?_

_JoMo: She look Mexican. Raven black hair, dark eyes. Black eye._

_Claire: Yeah that's the Melina i know! take it easy on her okay? She's been through allot in her life. And if you go hard on her i will jump through this computer and beat the shit out of you XD_

_JoMo: I made sure she got something to eat. And yeah like that's gonna' happen._

Claire had told John to take it easy on Melina. To John it looked like she ran away from home so being the nice, giving guy that he is. He'd let her stay at his place for a night.

She walked up to the man and grabbed her I-pod from his computer. It was fully charged.

"Thank you. You're a very nice man."

"You're welcome." John smiled "You're a pretty girl."

Melina blushed like a little school girl having a crush on a boy. She hid her face behind her hair. No one, no _boy_, has ever called her pretty before.

"Thank you." she said shyly

"You need a ride or anything? Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"I don't have anywhere to stay." she said sadly looking at the ground "I ran away…from home."

John frowned as she looked like she about to cry. "You can spend a night with me." Melina looked at John with slight fear in her eyes like he meant he wanted to do something with her. She didn't trust him that fast, she was just glad she got something to eat tonight. "I won't do anything to ya okay? You can stay in your separate bedroom and I'll stay in mine."

_I don't have anywhere to sleep tonight. Maybe I could spend one little night with him…I'll just sleep with a knife if he try to do anything with me that I don't approve. _Melina thought. "Okay. Thanks for being so nice to me."

"No problem." he smiled.

They was finished eating in a matter of minutes. John helped her put her stuff in the trunk along with his PC. John drove to his mansion. He was hoping his crew wasn't there to blow his cover.

"So uh…what's your name?" he asked

"Melina." she replied "What's yours?"

"John. John Morrison." John said "Do you like the Ronin?" he asked hoping she did because if she didn't he wouldn't know how to tell her he was the leader of them especially if he liked her.

"No. I hate them. They put my brother in a coma." she said coldly "I wish I could put their leader out of his misery and I hope he rot in jail."

John gulped. _I hope she don't find out the truth about me. _"Well…why did you run away?" he asked trying to get off topic.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said sinking into her seat looking out the foggy window.

"Sorry about that…" John said "I didn't mean to get that personal."

"It's okay."

Ever since that the conversation was silent. John decided to put on a little music in the background on the way to his house. Melina had got on her phone to make a call. He noticed she had those old fashioned flip phones instead of the smart phones and the androids. His phone was an HTC Evo Shift 4G, a $550 dollar phone. Melina sighed when she saw his phone. She had wanted one for her birthday but she never got it. The only person who actually cared about her birthday was her mom and the best her mom could get her was a cake.

"Nice phone." Melina said in a whisper

John looked over at her before shortly turning his attention back to the road. "Thanks."

Once John made the turn he reached his mansion. Melina gasped silently to herself. _John must be rich. _she thought. He pulled up into his drive way and parked his car and popped his trunk to receive his computer and to carry Melina's bag. He was being a gentlemen, he thought she was pretty even though she had a black eye. He thought by the way Melina was talking to him that she was scared, shy or even that she had a bad experience with men. John wasn't like that though; he was raised to respect women and never to lay his hands on them to hurt them.

"John you don't have to carry my stuff. I can do it myself." she said trying to get back her stuff from him.

"No, no I insist." John said still clutching her belongings "You've must've been through allot today."

"You have no idea…" she mumbled under her breath. She didn't trust John that fast. In fact she didn't trust him at all but he did seem very nice, kind and gentle with her; paying for her food and letting her sleep at his place for one night. No other man would do that so fast.

John walked up to his front door and grabbed his house keys. Melina was behind him walking slowly. John opened his house door and when Melina saw the inside of his house she looked at John with envy. It was very luxurious and everything inside looked like it was worth more than five thousand dollars.

"Wow…" Melina gasped in sight while turning around to get a glimpse of everything that was on this floor. "Your place is amazing."

"Yeah." John said walking up his spiral staircase "Follow me. I'll show you where the bathroom and the room you'll be staying in for the night."

Melina followed John upstairs. Once they got inside the room Melina was staying in, he placed her belongings near the door.

"Alright here ya go." John said "The bathroom is down the hall and my room and across from your room is my room. Get me if something goes wrong."

"Thank you so much John. I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it." John replied turning to face her.

Melina thought John was a handsome guy but she still didn't trust him. She thought he might set her up or something. After having a bad experience with men she thought John would be the same way…unless she got to know him.

John placed his hands on her cheeks and tucked a strand of Melina's hair behind her ear. "Don't worry about me Melina. I'll be fine, I'm more concerned about you. Is there anything you want to talk about? You seem scared to be around me, is it because I'm a stranger?"

"John there's nothing to talk about okay? And I'm not scared of you…I'm just shy. That's all."

Melina blushed under John's gaze but he luckily he didn't see it. John removed his hands from her cheeks and gave her a friendly hug before speaking. "I may not know you but you seem like a nice girl. I'm not gonna' hurt you. Please believe that."

"You…wouldn't hurt me?" Melina asked

"I wasn't raised like that. I was raised to respect women and not to hurt them."

Melina sighed a breath of relief. But she _still _didn't trust him unless she got to know him.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

John closed her door with a click as he went in his room with his PC and he shut his room door. He got on his phone and sent a text message to his gang.

_JoMo - Change of plans. Robbing bank tomorrow at midnight._

John had to watch Melina not only because she was at his house but he didn't trust her neither. She might try to steal his stuff or something.

He change his clothes into his pajamas and crawled in the bed and faded away in an uneventful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This chapter might be a little boring but it's leading up to how John will try and be friends with Melina. And i'm not good with the fight/robbing scenes so...I skipped it._**

**_Enjoy. Even though it might be boring to some of you. I might end up re-writing the chapters..._**

* * *

><p>John woke up in the middle of the night. 3:45 to be exact. He thought he went to sleep but he took a nap. He opened his door checked on Melina to make sure she was sleep and didn't try to steal his stuff. He opened her door slowly to find her sleeping peacefully, she was curled up in a ball underneath his sheets, her soft snores were ringing throughout the room. He closed the door just checking on her. He was bored but he wasn't really tired so he went back in his wardrobe and got dressed. He wore his signature Ronin jacket, mask and gloves and grabbed his machine guns, his Uzis and opened his room window and crawled out, tumbling when he got close to the ground.<p>

John sighed before got in his 2011 Ford Mustang the one with the dragon on the doors and drove to the nearby jewelry store. He told his crew they would rob a bank tomorrow at midnight because they robbed the jewelry store near their hideout the other night.

Once he got there he got out his car but he left it running so he would have to start it up when he got the jewelry and cracked the safe. He grabbed the his two big rocks and threw it through the glass window, making the alarm go off meaning he had to be fast and he didn't want to leave any clues behind. He use he strength to break the glass and grabbed a hand full of rings, chains and bracelets and shoved it in his bag. Then he ran back to the back of the room to crack the safe. John knew how to crack safes because his mentor taught him. Once he got all the money in the safe he also shoved it in his bag and ran out the store.

He jumped in his car and slid over to the driver seat and made a U-turn and went home because he knew the cops were on there way.

…

Melina tossed and turned in her sleep, clearly having a nightmare. She bolted up with sweat definite on her face. She looked around in her surroundings. _Where am I? _she thought. The Latina realized she wasn't in her room but then she realized she was in John's house. She wiped away the sweat on her forehead. She missed her mom. Melina wondered how she was doing, she'd knew her mom cried when she ran away but her mom _knew _why she ran away. To get away from the abuse from her boyfriend and the abuse of her father. Melina wanted so badly to go to her mom and take her with her. Melina and her mom were very sweet and giving people and they were even both Pisces so they got along just fine. Melina looked at the picture of her, her mom, her brother and her father. As a happy family and of course Melina was younger, way younger, 3 years old to be exact now she's 32 years old. Just the thought of looking at the picture brings tears to her eyes. Her brother was in a coma because of the Ronin. Her mom was abused by her dad and her boyfriend abused her. Melina would _always _look at men a different way…with everything she been through.

Melina got up and locked the door. She didn't want to be hit by John to but….he did say he wouldn't hurt her but like with her experience with men she always look at men a different way. She sighed deeply before returning to her slumber

…

This time John had a regular Mustang, one that didn't make that much noise like the GT. He had to get back home before Melina got suspicious. Once he got home he parked his car and got out. He took his jacket, gloves and mask off along with his guns and threw it in the truck and as for the goods he stolen, he took it along with him and stash it in his safe in his room. With the goods clutched in his hand, he climbed up his vines and up into his window.

John got in his room in a matter of minutes and he tried to close his window as quietly as possible. He sighed before going into his secret safe in his closet to put away the goods along with the money. Once he done that he put back on his pajama pants and crawled in the bed.

"Ahh…" he sighed before placing his hands over his head and relaxing. "Much better…" he mumbled

John didn't want to be like this but his had no choice. He went to jail for accidentally killing a cop. He was originally sentenced 25 to life in jail but he was bailed out when his mom won the lottery. He was young, only 15 years old. He didn't mean it but it just…happened.

His mind then wondered off thinking about Melina. Even though he had met her about an hour ago he thought she was very pretty. Sure she had a black eye but he didn't take looks he took personalities. He had a kind heart and he was a nice guy but you know the saying "Nice guys finish last." John didn't want any woman to take advantage of him because he was rich or because he was nice.

He closed his eyes. He wished he could tell Melina the truth about him, that he was a criminal but Melina had told him that she hated the Ronin. She even wanted to put the leader out his misery and the leader was well…him.

…

Melina was now wide awake because she had screamed. She looked at the door. She was scared to sleep by herself but she trusted John a teeny tiny bit by now. He didn't hit her, hurt her nor abuse her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Melina slowly got out of bed to open the door and saw that it was John.

"Are you okay? I heard you screaming." John asked

"I just had a nightmare. That's all. Nothing to worry about." Melina replied timidly

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…maybe if you don't want to sleep alone maybe you could sleep with me. And don't worry nothing will happen."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No prob."

John turned around and left the door cracked instead of shutting it all the way. He yarned before going back in his room leaving his door cracked.

John crawled back in his back and laid back down with his head on the pillow. He always slept with one leg hanging out the bed. Before the brunette male got a chance to close his eyes his phone ranged. John grabbed his phone and saw that is was Claire Hernandez calling him. Claire was like a sister to John mainly because he always looked after her. They never had feelings for one another as far as dating but only as brother and sister. Claire was the kind of friend whereas if you was her friend she would take it to the heart and if you where her friend and you was a girl and she knew you where madly in love with your boyfriend she wouldn't come after him because she respected you.

"Hello?" John said while yarning.

"John where you at?"

"Home. Tired. Why?"

"Skull been pretty upset these days. I think he's tired of you making your own decisions and not listening to his ideas."

"Well when he's the leader of a gang he can make his own fucking decisions."

"Just saying. And besides…I saw you on the news." Claire said chilling in her own house.

"Mhm-Hmm."

"Are you sleepy or something? What's up with you JoMo?"

"Well…I helped out Melina like you said. She's very nice."

"I know she is. She's my best friend. And like i said you better not hurt her, she's been through allot."

"Why do she have a black eye? And what do you mean she been through allot in her life?"

"Her boyfriend abuses her and her father abuses her mom and her so she got a black eye from him and ran away from home because she was tired of all of it."

"No wonder why she acted so scared and timid around me. She must look at men a different way." John mumbled into the phone talking to himself.

"I heard that." Claire said biting into her cheeseburger from burger king "I told you I got ears like a hawk!"

"I gotta' get some shut eye. See you tomorrow at midnight."

"Aright. Later champ."

And with that the called had ended. John now knew the truth about Melina. Why she seemed to be scared to be around him, why she had a black eye and what her life was like. With all of that going through her life, John _wanted _to be her friend, to look out for her and to care for her. And all he had to do was prove that he wasn't like all the men she knew.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews? :D<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Enjoy!_****_ :D_**

* * *

><p>After that nightmare that Melina had she slept quite peacefully for once. The bed was very comfortable and she slept good. For once she thought that John was a handsome man and incredibly cute, she thought she had a little crush on him but she didn't feel it yet sure she say that men were cute and hot but John was different. He was light skinned, had a long luscious mane in fact, he looked like he could be brothers with Jim Morrison. Her birthday was today it was after midnight so today was March 9th and all she wanted for her birthday was for her mom and her to be safe…and a HTC Evo Shift 4G. What she really wanted was a man to love, care and protect her no matter what unlike her boyfriend. Melina always told her best friend Claire Hernandez that her dream man had long hair, beautiful eyes and he was giving, caring and sweet and Claire would always say every time she said that "Good things come to those who wait." so Melina waited and waited and waited.<p>

She rolled over in her sleep and peaked an eye open and heard John's soft snores across the hall and saw that one of his legs was hanging off the bed. Melina closed her eye again before returning to her slumber.

_**9:45 a.m.**_

John was calling Claire. He knew she was woke and going for a joy ride on her sports bike.

"Talk to meh."

"Hey Claire it's John."

"Oh hi John." Claire said happily

"Hey remember yesterday when we was talking about Melina?"

"Yep."

"I just wanted to know when's her birthday." John said honestly

"Today."

"Today? Today?" John repeated to make sure he heard right.

"Yep today. March 9th."

"Ah man. I gotta' get her a present."

"Oh you must really like her."

"I just wanted to get her something for her birthday ya know? I just wanna' be her friend. Nothing's wrong with that. Is there?"

"No I suppose not but like I said John. Don't go hard on her okay?"

"I won't because if I ever think about it you'd probably kill me." he joked

"Got that right!"

"Alright later."

"See ya."

John got dressed and decided to put normal clothes not his Ronin jacket and mask. Once he left his room he looked in Melina's room because her door was cracked. She was still sleep. After he had gotten her birthday present he would take care of her black eye. He went to the sprint store to buy the HTC Evo Shift 4G for her. He thought that she wanted a new phone that's a smart phone instead of a old school flip phone. Once that was done he went into the little store next to it to get a gift wrapper since the phone was still in the box along with the charger and instructions. _Maybe I should get her a cake too. _John thought looking over at the bakery. He shrugged and walked in. _Man, I don't even know how old she is. _he groaned before calling Claire again.

"What?" Claire asked with an attitude not knowing who it was. All the Latina wanted to do was go for a joy ride on her sports bike…was that so wrong.

"Hey uh…how old is Melina?"

"Who dis?"

"The man who called you 5 minutes ago."

"Oh John you almost made me cuss you out…"

"Why? What do I do now?"

"Nothing I just thought you were someone else." Claire said honestly "But anyway she's 32 years old today."

_1 year older than me. But she don't look like she's 32 years old though._ "Thanks."

"Need anything else before I get to comfortable and not wanna' answer the phone?"

"Nope. I won't call ya…I'll just text."

"Later JoMo."

"Later."

John walked in the bakery and got her the cake. He wanted to convince her that he was not like the guys she knew.

…

The sunrise welcomed the Latina to the world again and she woke up, rubbing her eyes before she yarned. She was refreshed and ready to take on the world again. She was a little hungry and she didn't know if John wanted her wanted to eat his food. she jumped slightly when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" Melina said still drowsy

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Girl!" Claire exclaimed happily

Melina smiled at least Claire and her mom cared about her birthday. "Thank you Claire."

"So what's the birthday girl doing?"

"Just waking up."

"Where are you?"

"Well…I'm at uh…John's house."

"John? As in John Morrison?"

"I think that's his last name but anyway do you know him?"

"Yeah. He's like a brother to me."

"What's he's like." Melina asked wanting to know more about him to find out if he's really nice and what he seems.

"He's sweet, caring and loving. Kinda' like your dream man." she said smiling

"Claire I just met him yesterday. I need to get to know him before I start dating him."

"So…you like him?" she asked smirking.

"I'll admit he's cute. But I need to see what he's like. I don't really like to rush into relationships ya know?"

"Yeah I know."

"How do you know John?"

"We was friends since kindergarten. We always looked out for one another. He was like a brother to me."

"So you like John?"

"As a brother yes but as far as dating no. he always told me that he wanted a girl that loved him for who he _really _is." Claire paused before continuing "Maybe you can be that girl."

Melina blushed 10 shades of red. _I could never have a man like John. Never. I'm not normal. I'm shy and nerdy. _"Y-You really think that?"

"Mhm-Hmm." the Latina said "He's a nice, caring guy Melina. He wouldn't hurt you."

"Oh really? He'd probably get my hopes up then hurt me."

"He's not like that. His mom didn't raise him like that. And he don't have girlfriend."

"What?"

"I said he don't have a-"

"I heard that part. I just thought…"

"Thought what?"

"A man like him would already be taken."

Claire whistled when she saw Chiang walk in. Chiang wasn't part of the crew he was just a street-fighter that's how he made money. Him and Claire was just friends with benefits. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Why are you whistling?" Melina asked

"Chiang walked in…and boy do he look sexy." she mumbled purring.

"I'll call you back later."

"Chow."

Melina sighed as she hung up the phone. She was startled when she heard somebody walk in the door downstairs. She didn't move a muscle. She then heard someone walking upstairs. The person then stopped when he got to the top of the step. John, to be polite, knocked on the door.

"C-come in."

John gently pushed the door open with his foot. Melina was surprised at what she saw. He had a present, a big cake and some balloons in his hand.

"Happy birthday." John smiled.

Melina gasped when John gave her the first present. It was small though so she thought it wasn't nothing big or what she liked because he didn't know her.

"Open it. I'm sure you'll love it."

Melina opened the present and damn near fell out the bed. John had gotten her the HTC Evo Shift 4G, a phone that she always wanted. _Now I can impress my friends with my new phone._ she thought. She then got out the bed and gave John a big hug.

"Thank you John. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"No problem."

"How did you know it's my birthday?" she asked

"Claire told me."

_I guess he do know Claire._ Melina thought. "Claire? As in Claire Hernandez?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"Of course. She's my best friend!"

"Yeah she said some nice things about you." the brunette male said smiling.

"What did she say?" she asked curious.

"She said that you were…pretty and that uh…that's it." John said. Claire did say Melina was pretty and deserved better but she never told John that Melina was pretty, John told Claire that he thought Melina was pretty.

"I'm not pretty…" she mumbled underneath her breath. Melina hated to classify herself as a pretty or beautiful person. No matter how many times her friends would call her pretty.

"Yes you are." John said taking her by surprise. He had heard her mumble that underneath her breath. "You also have some beautiful hazel eyes."

_Maybe this birthday won't be so bad after all. _Melina thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews? :D Oh and i almost forgot, the first couple of chapters is John trying to be friends with Melina. I've already got where I'm going with the story. :)<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Enjoy! :D_**

* * *

><p>"John this was the best birthday EVER!" Melina screamed happily as she walked in his house. John had given her everything she wanted. She saw her mom and her mom was doing fine and that her dad moved out. Claire and John took her out to dinner at her favorite restaurant. John had even brought her a new car! He got her the brand new Chrysler 300 touring the 2011 model. He was even nice enough to take her to a jewelry store to by her a diamond matching set; earrings, necklace and bracelet. The man who even sold them the set even thought John and Melina made a cute couple. He even took her shopping. Melina was starting to like John as a friend more and more.<p>

The brunette male smiled. "You deserved it. All of it."

The now 32 year old Latina sat her shopping bags on the floor and jumped on John; hugging him.

"Whoa…" he chuckled before hugging her back. He then turned his head slightly to face the clock which read 11:15 p.m. _I gotta' make sure she's in bed by midnight or sooner. _"What's this for?"

"It's for giving me the best birthday ever."

"Say uh…aren't you tired?" he asked changing the topic.

"A little bit."

"How bout you go to bed? So you can regain your energy."

"Yeah you're right." she yarned "I'll go to bed at 11:45. I need to gossip with my friends about my amazing day!" Melina exclaimed running upstairs to her room.

_That's great. That's just fucking great! _John thought, slamming his foot down on the floor. _At least she's in the bed before midnight but that doesn't mean she'll fall asleep as fast. _

John flopped down on the sofa. He sighed heavily as he ran his hands through his long dark brown mane. He had told his gang that they would rob the bank tonight to prove to people that he nor his crew went soft because they was famous. His phone went off indicating that he had a text massage.

_Claire: are we still on for tonight?_

_JoMo: yes we are. _

_Claire: where's Melina?_

_JoMo: in her room gossiping like an old woman to her friends :P_

_Claire: Jerk._

_JoMo: thank you very much…that means allot to me. _

_Claire: Anyway, what time are you gonna' be out? _

_JoMo: When you stop getting freaky with Chiang._

_Claire: John you do not want to go there…remember the time that 70 year old woman followed you in the bathroom and asked for your autograph while you was in mid pee?_

_JoMo: Shut up, that wasn't funny. But I'll be out when Melina falls asleep. _

_Claire: You're right it wasn't funny…it was hilarious! But anyway I'll let the crew know you'll be running late._

John stopped when he heard footsteps echo throughout the room. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Melina walking down the stairs.

"Hi John." she said

"Hey." John replied "I thought you were…uh, sleep."

"I wasn't sleep I was watching Tom and Jerry. It was on demand" she admitted slightly embarrassed that she was watching a little kid show.

"I will watch that show no matter how old I get." John smiled remembering the times he would watch that as a little kid with his mom and dad.

He glanced over the clock again. It was now 11:30 p.m. and Melina still wasn't in bed yet.

"Really? You like Tom and Jerry?" Melina asked a little surprised.

"Yeah of course." he smiled. His phone went off again.

_Claire: John you there?_

"Excuse me for a moment." John said to Melina before he replied to Claire.

_JoMo: Yeah. I'm just talking to Melina. _

_Claire: I'll leave you two alone ;)_

_JoMo: How many times do I have to tell you that we're not dating?_

_Claire: You two will be…soon. _

"Sorry about that." John stated "Friend sent me a text massage about a game that he wanted."

They both shared a laugh before sharing an awkward silence. They really didn't know what to say to each other until Melina came up with an conclusion.

"I'll see you in the morning. I'm getting tired from my birthday go round." she smiled slightly "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." the brunette male said watching her walk up his stairs. He took the swelling out of her black eye earlier so when they went out she just wore some sun glasses to hid it. _Man, she look so beautiful I mean uh…pretty._

…

It was now 11:50 and John was getting dressed. He got his signature jacket, mask, gloves and sub machine guns. He checked on Melina before he got dressed and she was sleeping peacefully. John then closed his door and climbed out the window. When he got close to the ground he tumbled. A truck then pulled up next to him, he knew it was Claire and the crew. He recognized the truck from anywhere. It was Skull's. John then got in the passenger seat and greeted his gang.

"Sup guys." John greeted.

"Hey John." Claire, Skull and Omega said in union

"So how was your date with Melina?" Claire smirked

"I told you it wasn't a date." John said defending himself

"Man I can't remember the last time you went on a date." Omega stated

"What's that supposed to mean?" John asked slightly offended. He admits that he haven't dated a woman in quite some time but that's because ever since his gang was rich and famous it seems like woman would literally throw themselves at him.

"Nothing. It's just that sometimes I think you need a good woman that will love and care for you when you're down in the dumps."

"Ha! Yeah John. When ya gonna get ya dating game back up?" Skull interjected laughing.

John hated when his crew would "Joke" around with him with the dating game. They was acting like he couldn't get a woman. No it was the other way around, he could _get _the women he just didn't want them to love him for fame or fortune. He wanted a woman that loved him for who he really is. To not see the criminal side of him but to see the more friendly side of him.

"Skull shut up." Claire said "And you have no right to talk when it comes to dating."

"Oh yeah?" Skull tested

"Damn, damn, damn." Omega mumbled laughing underneath his breath.

"Yeah. I heard your ex girlfriend said getting freaky with you…is WHOREABLE!" the Latina said laughing at the end.

"Shut up…" Skull mumbled.

…

"Okay let's go over this." Claire said about to state the roles in who would do what in the robbery.

"Omega you use your size and muscle to break the glass and watch if the police comes and give us a signal."

"Got it."

"John me and you are going to the vault and get as much money as we can."

"As usual." John shrugged.

"Skull…you just keep the car running."

"WHAT!" he yelled "Come on! I can do something better than that."

"Fine. Just stand there and look pretty." Claire said with sarcasm in her voice. It made John and Omega chuckle.

"Fine. I'll keep the truck running." he mumbled in defeat.

"GO TEAM RONIN!" she yelled.

…

"So how much did you and Claire get?" Skull asked driving back to John's house to drop him off since him, Omega and Claire would be chilling in the hideout.

"More than we can count." John replied.

Claire sat in the back counting the money she stolen. "Hey John guess what today is?"

"What?"

"It's fucking payday!" she exclaimed throwing the money up in the air.

John smiled as his mind went back to what Claire said about him and Melina dating. Even the guy who sold him the merchandise thought that him and Melina would make a cute couple. And the more he thought about it. The more he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews? :)<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>10:45 a.m.<strong>_

Melina was woke and decided to cook breakfast since John said it was okay for her to do it. She didn't want to come in his house and regulate and dictate stuff. The Latina knew how to cook alright in fact, whenever she cooked something everybody would say nice things about her cooking like she should be a chef or she should open up a restaurant. She was making eggs, waffles, bacon and sausage. John was still sleep when she woke up 10 minutes ago. He was snoring heavily so she didn't wake him up, she assumed he was tired.

She had been happier since John had took her under his wing. She found out a little about him. John was rich. That's all…he didn't say anything else after that. When she asked what did he do for a living he would just change the topic.

Melina smiled as the smell of her food delighted her taste buds. She then got the food out the pots and placed the eggs, waffles, bacon and the sausage on the plates. John had took the swelling out her black eye. She had blushed when he did because for once she saw his beautiful brown eyes. Every time she would see John he would have sunglasses on.

Melina placed the one plate to where she was sitting at and another that she thought John would sit at.

…

John peaked open one eye when he smelled something that delighted his taste buds alright. He groaned as he sat up. John was still drowsy so he rubbed his eyes to make sure he was still awake. John looked at the clock and it was 10:55 a.m. so he thought she was making breakfast. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to pee before going downstairs.

Once he got downstairs he saw Melina sitting down at the table eating some food. He then saw food sitting at where he would normally sit at.

"Good morning." John greeted.

Melina looked to reply to that but she blushed. John had no shirt on…she didn't know he worked out because his chest was toned and their were veins on his muscles. "G-good morning." she strutted slightly.

John smiled as he sat down. "Thanks for the breakfast. Because I normally go out and get something to eat."

"You don't know how to cook?"

"I do a little bit."

John took a bit into Melina's eggs that she made and boy were they delicious! "Oh my god…"

"What?" Melina asked she didn't really know if John would like her cooking."

"This tastes…DELICIOUS!" John exclaimed "Where did you learn how to cook like that?"

"My mom taught me." she admitted

"Do you like to cook?"

"Yeah. I love it." Melina smiled

"You don't mind cooking for me…do you?" John questioned

Melina thought this would be a way for John to let her stay for a little longer if she cooked for him since she didn't have anywhere else to go. "Sure. I'll cook for you."

John flashed that beautiful smile of his again. "Thanks."

They both began to go back to eating breakfast. John had devoured everything Melina had cooked for him. For once he didn't have to go out while breakfast was still serving to get something to eat.

Once John was done eating he stood up. Melina grabbed the plates and placed them in the dishwasher.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

John yarned, stretching his arms out before responding. "I'm going surfing. You wanna' come?"

"I really don't know how to surf."

"I'll teach ya." John smiled

"Thanks but no thanks." Melina said turning down his offer "I'll just stay home."

John frowned "You break my heart. What will you be doing while I'm gone?"

"Nothing. I'll just go back to sleep."

"Oh…" John said crestfallen "I'll see you around then." John just wanted to bond with Melina and find out a little bit more about her but she turned it down. So he just went upstairs and get dressed for the day.

…

"Really?" Claire asked as John came at the beach. "You were supposed to be bonding with Melina remember?"

"Yeah. I asked her did she want to go surfing but she turned me down"

Claire sighed as she went back to sunbathing and John looked at the waves he was soon to be riding. "Do you think she don't like me or something?"

"No John." Claire said "She just have a hard time trusting men. I told you that already."

"To be honest." John started "I think she's really cute."

Claire looked up at him, utterly surprised. "You say what now?"

"I think she's cute."

"I didn't know you liked her…"

"She cooked for me this morning. I know for a fact that she's painfully shy and at times…I think she don't feel comfortable around me." John said crestfallen and then sighed.

"Just give her time JoMo." Claire reassured "She'll open up to you when she trusts you and she'll be a true friend…like me."

"I guess." John said now going to surf.

…

Melina had just gotten done of taking her shower and was now getting dressed. It's been an hour since John went out to surf and she had the entire house to herself. After she got done getting dressed and cared for her black eye. John had helped her with it and he was so sweet and caring and so…nice to her. "You look great Melina." she mumbled to herself knowing deep down inside she wasn't. once she got dressed she was going downstairs but got sidetracked when she looked inside John's room and saw a _gun _underneath his pillow. Bewildered, she took a step inside and sure enough there was a gun underneath his pillow.

"What are you doing in my room?" John asked as Melina turned around shocked and scared to see him back so soon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews? :D<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys. sorry for the long update. i had to reset my computer and all my chapters and stuff is gone! so i have to re-write all the next chapters for A Better Life and Our Bonding Expreince. Just to let you all know so please bear with me.**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p>"Y-your room?" Melina strutted becoming more and more scared by the second.<p>

"Yes. My room." John said calmly "Why are you in here?"

"Uh…" Melina said thinking for a lie she could tell him. "I-I lost my contact!" John raised his eyebrow as she continued. "It must've been around here somewhere…"

"How would you lose your 'contact' in _my _room?" John asked not buying it one bit. Melina sighed deeply, running her hands through her raven black hair. "I'll tell ya what." John started. "If I find your contact I give to you okay?"

"O-okay." Melina replied running out of his room as quickly as possible and running into the room John had gave her. _I wouldn't be surprised if he kicked me out tomorrow._

John watched as she did. _I should really stop with my "calm as can be" voice. I think it scares people. _John thought as he jumped in his bed.

…

During the night before Melina went to sleep. She called Claire to see if she knew anything about the gun John had underneath his pillow.

"Hello?" Claire greeted with a slight yarn.

"Hey Claire."

"Hey Melina." Claire said cheerfully. "What are you doing? I normally know you're not up at this time of day."

"I was about to go to bed but first I gotta' ask you something…" Melina started a little uneasy. She wasn't sure if she need to ask Claire but she needed answers.

"Sure go ahead."

"Have you uh…I uh…saw a gun underneath John's pillow and I'm curious to…know why he has it?" Melina said. "Do you know anything about it?"

_Damn it John! _Claire yelled in her head. "Uh…no Melly." she said rather quickly "I don't know why John has that gun underneath his pillow. Maybe he got it to protect you?"

"I don't know. I don't want to stay in the house with a crazy, psycho killer."

"And I don't want you to go back to that environment with your "boyfriend" Melina." Claire shot back. "Not all men are the same. John's not like that, he's actually a nice guy if you get to know him."

"But…" Melina started. "How come he seem so distant?"

"What do you mean?"

"I rarely see him in the house during the day. Like he always have somewhere to be."

"Nah, Melina he just likes to surf. That's all. He's goes to the beach during the day."

"Oh." Melina replied yarning. "It's getting late. I'll talk to you later.

"Bye."

A little while after Melina hung up from Claire and before she was about to go to sleep she heard a knock at her door. Raising her eyebrow in confusion, she opened and saw John standing there.

"Hey."

Melina then turned a little nervous. "Hi John."

"I just wanted to uh…apologize for acting that way when you was in my room." John said sincerely.

"You're mad at me?" she asked rubbing her arm.

"Of course not." John admitted. "You didn't know and how could I ever be mad at a pretty girl like you?" he smiled slightly.

A small blush appeared on the Latina's cheeks. "Well you're not a bad looking guy yourself."

John smiled in replied. "Heh, a guy would be _lucky _to have a girlfriend like you. You seem like a sweet, nice, family oriented girl."

Melina let out a disappointed sign when he said that. Her "boyfriend" didn't see that in her. He abused her, raped her and even made her look at the ground when she was walking in public. "N-no…he wouldn't." she mumbled.

John's smile turned into a frown as he watched Melina walked towards the bed and sat down so he followed her and sat down also. "What do you mean by that?"

"My boyfriend never liked or respected anything I did for him." she said sadly as a stray tear rolled down her cheek. "I never felt like what it's like to be…loved."

John listened to her and grew weak as she began to cry. He never liked it when a girl cried. "Hey come on now," he whispered softly hugging her for comfort "Not every guy is the same. I know I'm not. If you was my girl, I'd respect you and everything. You know every woman is a man's weakness." John whispered. "If you was my woman, I'd make you feel like a queen and put you on a pedestal and treat you like one too."

Melina cried silently into John's shoulder as he hugged her and ran his hand up and down her back soothing matter. To Melina all of this was new, she never felt this sort of affection from a man especially from her boyfriend. "Don't cry now Melina." he said softly pulling back from the hug and looking her square in the eyes and ever so softly wiped away her tears. "It'll be okay." he smiled slightly. "I tell you what. How about tomorrow we go out and go to the mall and hang out? You know to get to know each other?" he suggested.

For the first time since running away from home, she smiled. A real one. "I'd love to." she responded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews? :)<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Enjoy!**_** :D**

* * *

><p>"You ready?" John asked as he slipped on his jacket. He couldn't wait to get to know her better. What she like, dislike, and her interests.<p>

"Yeah almost." she replied from upstairs.

He hoped for once that this day would be normal for once without any run ins from the crew or nothing or even Claire teasing him on him and Melina going out. He just wanted this day to be normal.

"Okay I'm ready." Melina said walking down the steps. John smiled as he grabbed his keys, wallet and cell phone and placed everything except his keys into his pocket.

"You look great," John complimented

"Thanks."

As they walked outside Melina saw two Mustangs and didn't know which one to get in so she asked. "Uh…which one are we-"

"My Boss 302" John smiled. "My favorite muscle car." John opened up the door and unlocked it for both Melina and him to get in.

…

Once they arrived to the mall John offered Melina to buy her some clothes, shoes, jewelry etc. it's been a long time since she went out and brought herself something so she excepted. John was very nice and sweet with her, he didn't hit hurt nor abuse and he never raised his voice and during the shopping he kept making her laugh too.

But it wasn't until they decided to have lunch and John saw Claire and Claire did let John and Melina hang out but she still assumed that they was on a date. Knowing her, as soon as John would get to his hangout she'd be gossiping like a old woman to her friends. She'd never let John hear the end of it. John figured it'd be best to just ignore Claire_. She isn't going to let me ruin my date I mean uh…spending time together as friends._

"Mhm," Melina said munching on her cheeseburger from the burger king inside the mall. "This tastes so good!"

"Tell me about it." John replied smiling. "You must be hungry huh?"

"Yeah. I didn't eat breakfast remember?"

John nodded as he proceeded to eat his fries before talking again. "So tell me about yourself Melina." he said "What do you like?"

Melina glazed up at him, her eyes sparkling. _John have some beautiful brown eyes. _she thought dreamily before snapping out of her trance and answering his question. "I like to play in the rain." she admitted shyly. "I know it's childish but it's actually pretty fun. Uh…I like flowers and watching house-"

"Really?" John asked surprised "You watch house? I love that show!"

Melina smiled. "Enough about me, I like way to many things. What do you like John?"

"I like to surf, I like Kung Fu, I write poetry I uh…I know how to make movies because I got my Bachelor's degree in film so I know how to make movies."

"That's cool."

Their conversation ended with that and they walked to his Mustang and John popped his truck so Melina could put all the stuff she brought into the trunk.

"Thank you for buying me all this stuff John." Melina said hugging John before they got in the car and Claire, from a distance, took a picture of them and watching them so she could really tease John about hitting on Melina and liking her.

"Anytime." John replied smiling "Anything to make you smile Melina."

"John you're so sweet. I'm surprised your not in a relationship."

John shrugged his shoulders. "I'm waiting on the right woman."

"Maybe I could be Mrs. Right." she joked hitting his arm.

"Maybe you could." John replied. He couldn't tell if he was joking or flirting with her but hell, he sure did like it. He chuckled before hugging her again.

"Whoa, Clam down cowboy!" Melina laughed as John pushed himself on her lightly.

"Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle yeah." he laughed.

"What are you?" she giggled running her hands up and down his arms

"I'm sexy and I know it!" John sung before him and Melina got in his Mustang.

"John you're a trip."

_Mhm. He all up in her personal space, flirting with her. Well Mr. Morrison. I think you like her. Heh. Wait until I tell the crew this! _Claire thought laughing herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews would be nice! :D<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Enjoy! and i would like to thank everybody who reviewed the last chapter :)**_

* * *

><p>"John I had such a great time today." Melina said laughing as she walked into his house.<p>

"So did I." he smiled. "Hey, maybe you know we could do it again tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Great." John smiled. When Melina walked in the placed the stuff she brought on the couch. John couldn't help but stare as she bended down. "Whoa…" he mumbled still checking her out.

"You know John maybe tomorrow I was thinking we could catch and movie and-" she stopped briefly as she turned around and caught John staring at her backside. She giggled. She and John have been flirting with each other all day but she didn't mean to bend down in front of him like that though. "What you looking at there Johnny boy?"

It took a while for John to snap out of his trance. "Oh uh…nothing." he replied, his whole face turning red.

"Of course you were looking at "nothing." John."

"Oh don't go there." John smirked. "You been checking me out the other day when I had my shirt off. Gosh, you was staring at me like a toddler wanting candy out the candy store." John said smirking getting even wider. "And don't lie. I saw you, you couldn't even get the words out and your whole face turned red."

Melina blushed when he brought that up. She _did _like what she saw that day when John had his shirt off but now he was just straight up teasing her now. She grabbed the nearby towel and playfully smacked him with it.

"Hey." John said in a serious tone. "No…touch-" before he could even finish the sentence Melina had smacked him with it again. "Ow!"

Melina laughed as John pouted and flopped down on the sofa like a little kid. "You hurt my feelings." he pouted.

"Aww…did I do such a thing?" she asked pouting back.

"Yes you did." he responded childishly. "You gave me a boo boo."

"Let me see."

"No." John said in a kid voice. Him and Melina gave each other the most seriousness face they had before they both started laughing.

"John you're to much." Melina giggled hitting him slightly on the arm.

John smiled at her. Not only was she the most beautiful woman he'd ever met but he was the only woman that he could be himself around and…he liked that. While laughing with her. He glanced over at the clock which read 7:30 p.m. _Shit, I didn't even know we was out that long. _

John knew he lost track of time. It's 7:30 already and he enjoyed his date I mean uh…day with Melina. He loved how down to earth she was and how he could be himself around her and goof off with her.

"I really like spending time with you Melina." John admitted smiling and looking her directly in the eyes. "I hope we can do it sometime another again."

Melina could've turned 3 shades of red when John admitted he liked spending time with her. "I like spending time with you too John."

"Then maybe we could-" John paused as he felt him and Melina's head getting closer and closer and…then he phone went off. _So much for the kiss. _John thought.

John shot her a apologetic smile before looking at his phone and saw that Claire shot him a text message.

_I saw you and Melina on ya'll little date JoMo._

John knew she was gonna' say that. He didn't want to reply since he knew he was going to met up with her later.

"What was that?" Melina asked.

"Oh uh…nothing, just a text message."

"Aren't you going to reply?"

"Nope. It's not really important." John said putting his phone on the coffee table and then turned his attention back to her. _Man, she's beautiful. _John thought.

"So uh…" John asked trying to get back to the kiss that was about to come he way before his stupid phone went off. "Were where we?"

Melina blushed lightly in to reference in to what he meant by that and ever slow slowly they moved their heads closer and closer until…

His phone went off again but this time indicating that someone was calling him. _DAMN IT! _John yelled in his head.

He looked at his phone and saw that it was none other than Claire was calling him. _She's just trying to ruin my kiss with Melina isn't she?_

John slid the "ignore" button on his phone and sent her straight to his voicemail. _Maybe I'll try kissing or getting a kiss from Melina some other time because Claire keep ruining my freaking chances._

…

It was now 2 o'clock in the morning and Melina was asleep and John was now at the hangout with his crew and just when he stepped in he heard a female voice he knew all to well.

"Guys I'm telling you! They was out on a date!" Claire exclaimed.

"No way. John's not like that." Omega said crossing his arms.

"Uh-huh! I got proof! See! Look at it!" Claire said holding up her phone dead in Omega's face and showing him the picture of Melina and John hugging. "He was also pushing himself on her and they was flirting."

"So you saying John likes this girl?" Skull asked, still not buying it.

The rest of John's gang huddled up to see what was going on. "Yep. He wants some of that good stuff!" Claire laughed and the rest of the gang did also.

John then walked in, utterly embarrassed that Claire would put him out that. _Watch I'll be getting some shit. _he thought. Claire then saw him and shouted: "Hey lover boy!"

John's face then turned red underneath his mask. _I can just choke her right now._

"How was your date John?" one of his fellow gang members asked chuckling.

"It wasn't a date." he said calmly.

"Sure. It wasn't." Claire smirked. "You was all up on her!"

"I was not!" John yelled slightly trying to defend himself.

Omega tried not to laugh so in a result he ending up chuckling also. "Claire does have some evidence against ya though."

"Evidence? Evidence! She freaking stalked me!" John exclaimed

"No I didn't." Claire said. "We just happen to be at the same place at the same time."

John groaned loudly before storming off to the bar and getting a drink.

As Claire remained gossiping to the crew John then fired a shot of his gun into the ceiling getting everybody's attention.

"Look!" John said almost yelling. "If ya'll think that I was really on a date with Melina. I wasn't and if ya'll think that…" John smirked as he paused. "Maybe Claire, Omega and Skull break into the mall? While the security is there huh?"

"And what happens if we win?" Skull asked.

"Then ya'll could bug and ask me about anything."

"Oh you're on." Claire smirked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews? :D <strong>_

_**Oh and P.S. i will NOT write the scene of them breaking into the mall...I'm not good at it :/**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay so i got this idea from MiRixiChan that goes perfectly with the story! :D It should be coming up in the next chapter or so. So keep your eyes open!**_

_**So...chapter 10 is when the story takes a HUGE turn. so stay tuned! and thanks for all the reviews! :D**_

_**Enjoy? :)**_

* * *

><p>The scene opens up at the mall late at night. Claire, Omega and Skull had won the bet against John and he knew it would be a matter of time before Claire would rub it in his face.<p>

Speaking of Claire, Omega and Skull, here they come towards John.

"We won! Team Ronin bitches!" Claire boasted throwing her arms up in the air cheerfully as Skull smirked underneath his skull mask and Omega seemed a little more calm about it.

John sighed putting his hand over his face because he was embarrassed yet happy that he can trust his crew when he wasn't around. "Okay, what do you what to know? A deal's a deal."

"Any suggests guys?" Claire asked referring to Omega and Skull. She had a trick up her sleeve.

"Hmm." Skull said rubbing his chin. "Did you really go on a date with Melina?"

"No. we hung out as friends."

"Omega what about you?"

"Nope. That's his relationship." Omega said.

"It's not a relationship." John said getting rather aggravated. "We're not dating. For the 4th time. Now what do you what to know Claire…?"

"I don't want to know anything." she said taking him by surprised. "I'm _forcing _you to let Melina met Omega and Skull."

"Huh?" John, Skull and Omega said in union.

"You heard me." she repeated sternly "Melina's met them and that's final."

_Fuck my life. _John thought.

…

The next scene opens up in the morning where John and Melina are dressed and John had to let Melina met his crew.

"Hey Melina I uh…" John said beginning to stammer a bit. He was worried that the worse could happen. Like his secret getting out and Melina leaving him. That would hurt since he liked her. "Was…wondering if you wanted to uh…met some of my…friends?"

"Sure." Melina smiled. "I'd love to."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah as long as they're not killers or anything." she said sipping her morning coffee.

John gulped. _If my secret gets out that I'm a killer and someone tells her…I'd murder them myself and I don't kill people for any reason. _

"Oh no. they're not killers or anything." he said looking nervously at the floor.

…

"Hey guys!" Claire exclaimed hugging Melina and John with they arrived.

"Hey Claire." John and Melina both said.

"Melina let's meet the crew!" Claire exclaimed dragging Melina by her arm to over to where Skull and Omega was seated at. They met at a restaurant not so long ago, maybe like…5 minutes or so.

"Skull, Omega met Melina. Melina met Skull and Omega."

"Hi." Melina greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey." Omega said. Melina looked in amazement. This Omega guy was literally bigger then the table! And he looked like he lifted weights on the regular.

"Salutations." Skull said.

John gulped before going over to where they was at. If his secret didn't get out…they'd would probably do something to embarrass him…on so many levels.

Melina and Claire sat down. Claire purposely sat on the left of Melina while Melina sat in the middle. The only seat available was next to Melina so John choose to sit there.

"So how's everybody's day today?" Omega asked. Starting to start a topic or something.

"Fine." John replied, fiddling with his hands.

"Good. I won another race baby!" Claire exclaimed.

"Okay, I just woke up. Looking forward to spending another day with John." Melina blushed locking her arms around John's.

John looked at the expressions on Omega, Skull and Claire's face. But he couldn't help from blush when Melina cuddled with him.

"Aw! Look at the happy couple!" Claire exclaimed.

John didn't want to hurt Melina's feelings by saying that their not so he just went along with it. He actually enjoyed that Melina was cuddling him. It's been such a long time since a woman had cuddled with him. It made him feel whole again and not like a killer.

"He's blushing!" Skull said.

_We got you now John! _Claire thought to herself inside her head.

Melina looked at John and did tell he was blushing and that he looked nervous about something also.

"Baby what's wrong?" Melina asked.

"Baby?" Claire, Omega and Skull yelled in union.

_Kill. Me. Now. _John thought. He sighed before saying: "Nothing."

"Welcome to Penny and Po's how may I help you?" the waitress said breaking the awkwardness.

"I would like some shrimp fried rice and a order of dumplings." Claire said.

"Right," the waitress said, jotting it down on the notepad. "Anything else?"

"Anything else you guys?"

"I'll have the same as Claire." Melina said.

"Just give me an order of dumplings and some sweet and sour pork." John said giving in.

"Give me some Sushi." Omega said.

"And give me your best dish." Skull said.

"Okay…" she said putting on the finishing touches on. She didn't want to mess up there order. "Your order should be ready in about 15 minutes." and with that she left.

"If you excuse me I have to use the restroom." Skull said getting up.

"Me too!" Omega said getting up also.

"Me three!" Claire said getting up. They wasn't going to the bathroom. They was just going to gossip about Melina and John.

John looked puzzled. "How can all ya'll go at the-" he sighed. "never mind."

Melina giggled. "Your friends are so crazy John."

"In a good or bad way?" he asked.

"In a good way silly!" she laughed lightly pushing his arm. "Did you hear their reaction when I called you Baby? They looked like the saw a ghost or something."

John chuckled also. "I didn't know I was your baby." he smirked.

Melina blushed. "It's a term I call everyone I care about."

"Oh so you care about me?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"You are sweet John." she said tracing her finger along his jaw line. "You're a good person. Why wouldn't I care about you?"

John thought of a million reasons in his head why she wouldn't. "I don't know." he sighed deeply. "I…I uh…care about you too Mel…even though I've known you for a few weeks though."

Melina looked into John's beautiful brown eyes. He was sincere. She could see it in his eyes. John looked into Melina's hazel eyes also. They was so beautiful, he almost got lost in them.

"Um…Melina." John managed to say.

"Yes…" she answered. "John?"

"You um…have some really beautiful hazel eyes."

"Thanks." she whispered.

Before they knew it their heads was moving closer and closer and then their nose touched. They was an eyelash away from a kiss and then…

"We're back!-" Claire paused when she saw what was going on. "Omega, Skull come 'ere!"

"What?" they said and then they opened up there mouths in agape.

"Didn't I tell you!" Claire said. "Now pay up!"

Omega and Skull huffed before reaching into their pockets and pulled out a $20 bill.

They let John and Melina have their moment but it was soon interrupted when the waitress came back with the food.

"Here's your order sir."

"SON OF A BISCUIT!" He yelled.

…

"Man I am full!" Omega said grapping the toothpick and cleaning any food that might've got stick in his teeth.

"Yeah, I feel fat." Claire said rubbing her hand on her stomach.

"It was tasty." Melina said.

John responded with a burp.

"What a manly burp John." Melina said.

"Thanks."

"Hey JoMo can we come over your house and chill for a while?" Skull asked.

"Sure." he said. "I don't see why not."

"Here's your bill sir." the waitress said placing a bill on the table.

John took the bill and saw that it was $32.

"Aight who got the bill?" Skull asked.

"I'll pay." John answered reaching into his pocket and pulled out a twenty, a ten and fiddling for 2 quarters and paid the bill. "Come on let's go."

…

They reached John's house a little while later. They was getting ready to playing Michael Jackson the Experience on the Wii.

"Cause this is thriller! Thriller night!" Claire said getting warmed up.

"If you excuse me, I have to use the ladies room." Melina said.

"Aight. Take your time. We'll be waiting on ya." John said.

"Oh please. You don't need to." Melina suggested. She didn't want to be the party pooper where everybody waits on her to get back,

"Girl please, we have to wait on Omega, Skull and John too."

"I guess your right."

Melina then went to the bathroom on the first floor but then heard Skull and Omega talking in one of the rooms.

"So how you like Melina friend?" Omega asked getting a beer.

"She's cool." Skull said getting a beer also. "She seems shy though." he chuckled. "John must have a thing for shy girls huh?"

"I suppose but they do seem to look like they have a thing for each other though…maybe Claire was right about them."

Melina then listened more carefully to the conversation that was on hand.

"Yeah but wait until she finds out his secret." Skull said drinking some of his beer. "She kick him to the curb faster than a bread crumbles."

Secret? What secret? What secret could be so devastating that she won't find John interesting? Was it that he was married or had a felony? This was surreal. But she knew one thing; she had to find out what John's _secret _was before it's to late.

And she was going to find out. One way or another.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews would be nice. :)<strong>_


End file.
